


Have You Seen My Boyfriend?

by Hunhoes



Series: The Hulk and the boy who has a weird thing for elevators [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun appreciates the love but it's a bit much, Fluff, Hyunwoo is wise, I have ideas for a part two but I won't post it unless I know someone is interested, I was gonna do a straight up "eagle one" scene scenario, I've been rewatching parks and rec, M/M, Not Beta Read, Referenced Smut, after writing this i realize my inspiration isn't apparent anywhere in this, background showki, because I've never written smut before, but could you please stop talking about tmi stuff to him, but decided not to, but no actual smut, but only if someone asks, i would consider doing a second chapter with smut, if someone asks, jealous boyfriend Hoseok, like when andy and april high five after "currently doing that", not edited, proud boyfriend Hoseok, so it's more based on the enthusiasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunhoes/pseuds/Hunhoes
Summary: Changkyun is Hoseok's and Hoseok cares who knows it. And by that I mean he wants literally everyone to know.





	Have You Seen My Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> My sister came in while I was writing this and came up and spooked me from behind. I tried to casually slip in that I was writing an email but I think she knows my secret. She's thirteen, she knows what kind of stuff this is. Also the word "ass" was clear on the screen, debunking the idea that I was typing a professional email. Life is great.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. As of finishing it's now 4:13 am, I'm too tired to edit.

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" Changkyun heard Hoseok ask to some strangers a few feet away. "I mean, have you  _seen_ him? Not only is he handsome in the face, he's also got a gorgeous-"

Changkyun suddenly stood up from his spot at the table and rushed over to stop his boyfriend from finishing his sentence.

Hoseok's face lit up and he pulled the younger man into a one armed side hug. "No need for me to tell you how good looking he is, see for yourself!"

Changkyun could see the awkwardness in the woman's eyes and the slight annoyance in her boyfriend's. "You know, it's getting kind of late, maybe we should head back home?"

Hoseok frowned as he checked the time on his watch. "Baby, it's only nine thi-. Oh. OH." Hoseok's armed lowered and his hand was soon grabbing at something soft yet firm. He focused his attention back on the couple. "I'm sorry, Ben, Stacy, my boyfriend and I have to go home and have some extremely fantastic sex. Call me next time you're in Seoul or I'll call you if we ever visit Canada!"

Changkyun closed his eyes and tried to pretend the heat in his face wasn't really there. He tugged on his boyfriend's arm and they exited the packed restaurant, Hoseok having a smile plastered onto his face. Once they were in their car, Changkyun let out a loud sigh.

"What is it, babe," Hoseok asked as he started the car.

"I know you love me, and I'm really happy that you're not afraid to show it, but there are certain boundaries that you shouldn't cross," Changkyun said, staring out the window.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean when we're at a fancy event, maybe you shouldn't tell people how great you think my ass is or how good in bed I am."

Once they were able to make it out of the parking lot, Hoseok said, "But I just want everyone to know how amazing you are! If someone wants to get to know me, they need to know that. Loving you is part of my personality, you're so much more important than what I do at work or what my hobbies are."

Changkyun looked over at his boyfriend, bringing his hand up to his chest. "That's so sweet, honey. But please, when you're talking about me to strangers, please just keep it rated g. It not only makes me uncomfortable but it makes other people feel that way too. Sandra or whatever her name was looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there."

Hoseok sighed. "Fine. When talking to strangers, especially in a fancy or professional setting, I will not make any sexually charged comments, or any comments that could be misinterpreted as sexual, about you."

Changkyun smiled. He inched as close as he could to his boyfriend without unbuckling and rested his head on the older's shoulder. "Thank you."

Hoseok put his right arm around Changkyun and gently squeezed him. "I love you."

"I know." 

By the time they had made it to their apartment, Changkyun had dozed off. He looked so peaceful, Hoseok dreaded having to wake him up. 

"Ugh..." Changkyun groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Let's get you to bed, sleepy head," Hoseok said. It was his turn to lightly tug on the younger's arm. He had to practically drag him out of the car, he kept mumbling about his dream being interrupted.

Once they were in the apartment elevator, Changkyun unexpectedly pressed the emergency stop button. Hoseok looked at his boyfriend with clear concern in his eyes. 

"What is it?"

With the speed of a man in a cowboy hat at an auction house and with a face as red as a pale person who was in the sun for longer than five minutes, Changkyun answered, "I didn't want to admit it before because I was annoyed with you, but you look really hot when you drive with only one hand on the wheel and I had a dream that we did it in an elevator and I felt so real and when you woke me up I was so disappointed and now I think you should make it up to me."

After processing what was just said, a smirk formed on the hulk man's face. "Say no more." 

Changkyun slowly inched closer to his lover until he could feel his breath on his lips. Hoseok grabbed the back of the younger's neck and pulled him into a deep, lustful kiss. Quickly, everything apart from the way Changkyun felt against his lips, was entirely forgotten. Hoseok bit Changkyun's lip, causing him to let out a sound that Hoseok wasn't sure was made out of pleasure or pain. Hopefully a bit of both. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, he was met with no challenge, the younger just fully submitted to him. Without thinking, Hoseok pushed his boyfriend up against the wall of the elevator, only this part was the one with the buttons. The two didn't notice when the elevator started to move again. The only thing that snapped them out of their lustful trance was the elevator door opening and loud gasp coming from a large woman wearing hopefully faux animal furs.

The quickly exited the elevator, giving the woman a shy nod as they passed her. 

"Most embarrassing boner ever," Hoseok muttered as soon as the woman was out of earshot.

They were still seven floors from their apartment but they were too embarrassed to try the other elevator. They ran up the stares, when they finally made it to their floor Changkyun was doubled over, breathing heavily. Hoseok just pat his back and smiled. 

"It wasn't that bad, it's not like we had to run all the way to the top floor."

Changkyun shot the older a death glare before straightening up and dragging his feet to their apartment. Once they were inside and the door was locked, Hoseok attempted to finish what they had started but Changkyun stopped him. "I'm too tired, babe. Plus, I really just wanted to do it in the elevator."

Hoseok let his arm fall to his side as he nodded sadly. "That's okay, Changkyunnie, we can do it later. I promise we'll get another shot at the elevator. Maybe next time I'll watch where I'm putting you."

Changkyun pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips before going to their bedroom and falling face first on the bed. With a muffled voice he said, "this is not an invitation, I just wanted to express how tired I am."

Hoseok chuckled. "I know." 

 

At around six, Changkyun woke up to see his boyfriend texting someone.

"Who're you talking to?" Changkyun asked.

"KIhyun. He wants us to come over for lunch later."

"What time?"

He scrolled up then replied, "Around 11:30-ish."

Changkyun groaned. "I was kinda hoping since it's our day off we could just stay in bed til noon."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. I can say I forgot that we had plans or something."

"No," Changkyun sighed. "I know how much you always look forward to eating his food. Besides, Jooheon might be there, I haven't spoken face to face with him in like a month. He's a bit clingy like you. He always whines about how we never get to hang out anymore."

"We've been really busy at work this month and both of our families had weddings that we had to go to. Jooheon should just chill the fuck out."

The sudden change in mood made Changkyun grin. "You're not jealous of Jooheon, are you?"

"Pfft no. Why would I be jealous of that idiot? He doesn't have anything that I want."

"He'll have my undivided attention for at least a few minutes when we go over to KIhyun's. We might even hug a few times. You remember how much of a cheek kisser he is, right?"

"Why would I be jealous of that? I get plenty of attention from you and can hug you anytime. Plus I'm not restricted to just your cheeks, I can kiss any part of you any time I want."

"Alright, I believe you. You know Jooheon's been talking about going on a trip to Tokyo for a few months now, seeing as I haven't had many chances to spend time with him, I might just take a week off work and go with him."

"NO," Hoseok said a little too quickly. He cleared his throat. "I mean, don't waste your vacation time on that. We can both save up our time and we can ask the guys to save up theirs and then we can all go on a trip. That way no one feels like they're being neglected by you."

Changkyun propped up on his elbow and faced Hoseok with his whole body. "If I spend a week alone with Jooheon, you'll feel neglected?"

"Don't make me laugh, Changkyun, I said I wasn't jealous."

"Then who'll feel neglected?"

"...Hyunwoo hyung."

"We work with him. We see him five days of the week and we sometimes hang out with him on our days off."

"Kihyun too. And MInhyuk. And also Hyungwon. We don't work with them."

"Is the whole gang gonna be at Kihyun's?"

"Yeah, he said he invited everyone."

"Alright then. When we get there, I'll ask everyone if they have a problem with me going to Tokyo with Jooheon. You know, we'll probably get a small room and share a bed so that we can spend more money. It'll be so cramped, we'll be practically on top of each other. I'm sure no one wants a piece of that."

Hoseok was silent.

"You know I once walked in on Jooheon sleeping naked. He told me that that's the only way he'll feel comfortable enough to sleep."

"Can we just stop talking about Jooheon?" Hoseok asked, more like demanded.

Changkyun sighed with a sense of victory. "Actually, I want to get a few more hours of sleep. If I'm not awake by ten, make sure I'm not breathing weird before you wake me up."

Hoseok put his phone on the nightstand and pulled the younger into his arms. "If you're breathing funny, it better only be because of me."

Changkyun snuggled into his lover's body. "I'll try, but I can't promise you anything."

 

When the two made it to Kihyun's apartment, the rest of the gang was already there. Kihyun was slaving away in the kitchen, almost finished with their meal, Minhyuk and Jooheon were on the living room couch watching anime, Hyungwon was dozing off on the recliner, and Hyunwoo was sitting at the dining table with a laptop making important business related emails. When Jooheon heard the door open, he practically sprang from his spot and ran over to greet Changkyun with a tight hug.

"I missed you so much, Changkyunnie, I was scared we were drifting apart," Jooheon said when they finally pulled apart.

"We would never drift apart, the psychic we saw years ago said we'd be with each other forever," Changkyun said.

Hoseok rolled his eyes and joined Hyunwoo at the table. "You know, I would be entirely fine with him having no close friends apart from me," he said.

The older sighed as he shut his laptop. "Do you want to talk about it," Hyunwoo asked.

Without even answering the question, he just immediately started ranting. "I know Changkyun only has eyes for me, I know he loves me as much as I love him and would never do anything that could possibly break our sacred bond, but goddammit can his best friend be someone other than Lee Jooheon, a guy that has previously admitted to having a crush on my boyfriend?"

"To be fair, he said that before you two started dating," Hyunwoo said.

"So? Just because your crush is in a relationship doesn't mean they stop being your crush. I had a crush on Changkyun when he was still dating his ex, that fucking demon of a man."

"But Jooheon never interfered during that relationship, and he's never interfered in your relationship."

"But still, hyung, even if he never interferes, he still has his thoughts. Who knows what kind of unholy things he thinks of doing to Changkyun."

"So you want to control his thoughts?"

Hoseok sighed. "No, but I don't want him to think of my boyfriend that way. I don't want anyone to think of him that way except for me."

"You can't know for sure whether or not people think of him that way unless they explicitly say so. It's best to just not think about it. Another man's thoughts can't harm your relationship."

"I know you're right, hyung, but it's so much easier to just hate Jooheon than to just get over the fact that other people might want to put their hands on my boyfriend."

"Think about it this way, then. What if someone has a crush on you? How would you want Changkyun to feel?"

"I'd want him to feel a healthy amount of jealousy to show he cares, but I wouldn't want it to actually bother him. I want him to know that no one could ever steal me from him, no one could even get me to look at them. You know, I haven't even watched porn that wasn't homemade by me and Changkyun ever since we got together." 

"That's a bit too much information, but good. Don't you think Changkyun would want you to feel the same?"

"Yeah, I guess he would. But you know about six months after we moved in together, I came home early from visiting my family and I saw him watching porn. Of other people. In our bed, no less."

"Hoseok, you can't possibly think that just because Changkyun watches porn that he would ever consider leaving you."

"I don't know... He's watching other naked people that he probably finds handsome..."

"I can't believe I'm discussing porn with you before I eat. Do you think that when people watch porn, they want to have sex with the people in the videos? I can't speak for everyone but when I'm in a relationship, if I watch porn I imagine it's myself and my lover in the situation. He probably only watched it because he missed you and wanted to do those things with you."

"You really think so, hyung?"

Hyunwoo sighed. "Yes, I think so. Now can we please stop talking about porn?"

Hoseok smiled and pat his hyung on the back. "Thanks. You don't speak much but when you do, it's always wise."

Kihyun suddenly entered the dining room, still wearing his apron, carrying a cooked chicken on a platter. "He talks a lot more than you think he does," he said as he set the chicken in the middle of the table. "Can you help me bring the rest of the food in?"

Hoseok and Hyunwoo went to the kitchen to help get all the food. There were two different salads, a single bowl of ramen that was presumably for Hoseok, some kimchi, two separate large bowls of mashed potatoes, one with and one without lumps, and a single bowl of mac and cheese presumably for Jooheon. There was even a couple pies waiting to be put in the oven.

"I know there are a few of us, but not everyone can eat as much as I can," Hoseok said as he quickly picked up the ramen.

"It's just been a while since I had a proper feast and it would be wasteful to make all this food just for myself," Kihyun said as he grabbed one of the bowls of mashed potatoes and quickly walked away.

Once all of the food was placed on the dining table, Kihyun called everyone to the dining room. To Hoseok's disappointment, Changkyun and Jooheon were practically conjoined at the hip, smiling as if they were the happiest men on the planet. Minhyuk and Hyungwon followed soon after and they all picked a spot to sit at. Again, to his disappointment, he was stuck between Hyunwoo and Hyungwon while Changkyun was sitting next to Jooheon, not even at least sitting directly across from him. 

Once they were all situated, Kihyun cleared his throat. "I know calling everyone over to have a feast without a reason is a bit odd. That's why I didn't call everyone without a reason." Kihyun then directed his attention towards Hyunwoo who seemed to be turning a light shade of pink.

"I think this is all a little too much but you know that our Kihyun wouldn't have it any other way." Hyunwoo said.

The rest of the table all shared looks with each other in confusion, trying to figure out what they could possibly be referencing.

"Without the rest of you knowing, Hyunwoo and I have been seeing each other for nearly a year."

There were gasps all around the table.

"But I never see you two getting all touchy with each other like Hoseok and Changkyun," MInhyuk said.

"That's because we've kept a healthy amount of distance between us in front of you all. We never meant for it to be a secret this long, but after a month when we knew we were serious, we just didn't know how to break the news," Kihyun said.

"You could've just sent a group text saying you two doing it," Jooheon said.

Kihyun sighed. "Firstly, we weren't just 'doing it' and secondly, I was prepared to announce it to all of you but our Hyunwoo felt too awkward about it."

"Let's get to the point," Hyunwoo said when everyone started staring at him disapprovingly. 

"You mean that wasn't the point," Hyungwon asked.

With a huge smile, Kihyun announced, "Hyunwoo and I are engaged!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Not to say I'm not happy for you, because truly I am, but isn't it a bit soon?" Changkyun asked.

"When you love someone and you know as an undoubted fact that you are going to spend the rest of your life with someone, there's no point in waiting a socially acceptable amount of time before deciding to get married," Hyunwoo said.

Hoseok's eyes instantly darted to Changkyun. He ignored the fact that his and Jooheon's shoulders were touching and just thought about how he could never see himself without the younger, and that they'd been together more than three times the amount of time Hyunwoo and Kihyun had.

"I agree," Hoseok said, making Changkyun's eyes suddenly meet his. He noticed how Jooheon's gaze quickly focused in on the mac and cheese in front of him.

"Good," Kihyun said, "not that it matters whether or not any of you agree with us. We're doing it with or without your blessings, though obviously we'd prefer them."

"Of course you have our blessings," Minhyuk said, "right, guys?"

Everyone at the table nodded their heads. 

"Now that that's over, let's- Lee Jooheon! You're supposed to wait until your host is done with his speech before you start eating!"

With a mouth full of mac and cheese, Jooheon let out a muffled, "sorry."

Everyone started breaking out into casual conversation. For a few minutes, Hoseok silently eavesdropped on Changkyun and Jooheon's conversation about some guy they used to go to school with becoming an escort, but then his ears perked up when he heard the word "elevator" come up in Kihyun and Minhyuk's conversation.

"That's one of the scariest parts of Resident Evil, it gave me so many nightmares," Minhyuk said.

"Speaking of elevators," Hoseok started, entering their conversation. Changkyun's attention once again belonged to his boyfriend as he silently prayed he wouldn't say anything that could possibly embarrass him. "Last night after our boss' dinner party, Changkyun-"

"I pressed the number for the wrong floor and when the elevator stopped a creepy guy got on and scared me so bad I nearly pissed my pants," Changkyun interrupted.

Everyone started listening once they heard Changkyun's raised voice.

"No, silly, that must've been from a dream," Hoseok said. Changkyun put his head in his hands as he prayed to not die from humiliation. "What happened was, Changkyun stopped the elevator because he wanted me so badly that he wasn't willing to wait another moment to have me ram him into a new dimension."

"Ugh, gross," Hyungwon said.

"We're trying to eat here," Minhyuk added.

"What? We're here celebrating love, why don't we celebrate everyone's love. Like the extreme and intense mutual love Changkyun and I have for each other."

"Hoseok," Hyunwoo said.

"Alright, alright," Hoseok said, "but just so we're clear, I love Changkyun so much and he loves me too."

"No one was questioning that," Minhyuk said.

"Does this really have to happen every time Jooheon is around Changkyun," Kihyun muttered quietly. He thought nobody heard his remark, but the younger boy next to him surely did.

"I'm gonna go get some more tea," Changkyun said as he stood up, "and I'd rather not go alone."

Jooheon suddenly stood up but before he could follow the younger, Hoseok said, "I'll go with you, my love."

The two went into the kitchen and Changkyun locked the door after it shut behind them.

"W-" 

"Do you really have that much of a problem with Jooheon?" Changkyun asked.

Hoseok sighed. "He explicitly said that he wanted to be with you."

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "Hoseok, please. That was over three years ago. He doesn't feel the same now as he did then."

"How do you know? Time doesn't take love away. I loved you for a year and a half before we started dating, and during most of that time you were in a relationship with someone else."

Changkyun walked up to Hoseok and forcefully took his head in his hands so he could make him look into his eyes.

"But Jooheon never loved me, not in that way. He had a little crush on me but it's gone now, he even told me so."

"You asked him?"

"Of course I did. I knew he made you uncomfortable so I had to make sure there wasn't a reason to be. Trust me, he doesn't even think of me that way. He sees me as a brother."

Changkyun removed his hands but Hoseok put them back. He then put his hands on Changkyun's face so neither of them could look away.

"You only love me, right?" Hoseok asked.

"Obviously if I'm willing to put up with all this," Changkyun answered.

"You've never thought of Jooheon as more than a friend, right?"

Changkyun's eyes rolled again. "Only as a brother."

Hoseok took a deep breath and asked, "when you watch porn, do you want to fuck those other guys?"

"Oh my god." Changkyun tried to move his head but Hoseok tightened his grip.

"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

Changkyun sighed. "No, I don't. Honestly."

"Then why do you watch it?"

"Seriously?" Changkyun took Hoseok's hands off of him. "I haven't even watched porn in years, why is this coming up now?"

"You don't?" 

"No, I don't. We're pretty much always with each other, I don't need it anymore."

"So you used to watch it just because you missed me?"

"Of course," Changkyun answered, his skin turning a familiar shade of red.

"If you missed me so much you could've watched the stuff we made. I mean, our first time together is on tape."

"I understand the appeal but I don't get anything out of watching myself in those... positions."

"Why not? Do you not realize how beautiful you are when you're like that? I mean, you're always beautiful, obviously, but it's a different kind of beautiful."

"I appreciate your feelings, but I'd like to stop talking about this."

"Fine," Hoseok said. Before Changkyun could unlock the door, he added, "tell me that you love me."

"I don't have to, you already know it as a fact," Changkyun said.

"I know, but please say it? It's one of my top two favorite things to hear from you."

Changkyun sighed. "I love you, Shin Hoseok."

"I love you, Im Changkyun," he said back.

Changkyun was about to unlock the door but then was reminded of something. 

"What is it?" Hoseok asked.

"You promised me you wouldn't say anything like that to other people."

Hoseok grinned. "I said I wouldn't say that kinda stuff to strangers. Our friends aren't strangers."

"Promise you won't say that kind of stuff to anyone at all?"

"At all? Does that include you?"

"Don't say that kind of stuff to anyone but me. And you can only say it when we're alone and there's no chance of anyone hearing you."

"I don't like it, but for you, I'll do it."

"Thank fucking god."

They then returned to the table, Jooheon pointing out that they were gone for a while and neither of them had tea. The rest of lunch turned out as expected. They all hung out at Kihyun's home for a few more hours before returning to their own homes, all except for Hyunwoo. 

When Hoseok and Changkyun were back in the comforts of their own apartment, Changkyun stopped his boyfriend before he could go to their room.

"You do know that I made up that Tokyo thing, right?"

"You did?"

"And the thing about Jooheon sleeping naked."

"Why?"

"You're hot when you're all riled up," Changkyun answered. He then walked to their bathroom, his hips swaying seductively. "I'm taking a shower," he called to his boyfriend. "Feel free to take out your annoyance on me, teach me a valuable lesson."

Hoseok had never run so fast in his life.

 

"

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have started reading ICBYH (my chapter fic which currently only has one chapter up) I know I promised to update weekly but I've been so busy with graduating high school and some other personal stuff that I can't get into so I wasn't able to work on it AND when I finally had time I accidentally deleted all of my progress after spending hours on it. So yeah, that's infuriating. I'm also working on another poly Changkyun fic (one that includes all of the members) and it's a bit dark so expect the first chapter soonish. I'll also have a Hyungkyun fic up soon as well. I'm not sure if chapter 2 will be posted before or after. I mean almost all of my progress was deleted and I got pretty far so it might be easier for me to get the new things out of the way before I try to figure out exactly how I wrote it. So yeah, sorry for anyone who might've actually been anticipating the second chapter, I want to try to promise to have it out this week as in before Sunday.


End file.
